


BOS CUN Flight 815

by BarPurple



Series: Flights of Fancy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Flight Attendants, Inspired by Music, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chap on the aisle must have thought he was crazy as he tapped her picture to the back of the empty seat next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boarding Flight 815

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Drunk on a Plane by Dierks Bentley.

Killian stowed his bag in the overhead locker and edged his way past the man on the aisle seat. He muttered his thanks as he settled into seat 7A. He took a slow breath and then pulled Milah’s picture from his jacket pocket. He’d printed this out this morning on to a sheet of A4. It had always been one of his favourites, taken a few months ago when they’d still done things like go for walks in the park together on a Sunday afternoon. No denying she was beautiful, but now he saw her differently. Her betrayal had revealed a hard aspect to her smiling eyes that he’d not seen before. He fished in his pocket for the little roll of tape he’d brought with him.

The chap on the aisle gave him a sideways frown as Killian taped the picture to the head rest of the empty seat next to him. He flopped back into his seat and gave the frowning man a toothy grin.

“Don’t worry mate, that’s as much of her as is coming.”

The man shifted in his seat and gave a tight lipped polite smile before becoming very interested in the in-flight movie card. Killian could tell the chap didn’t want to talk to him; probably thought he was a bit crazy.

Killian turned and propped his chin on his hand as he stared out of the window. He’d not expected to get the window seat on this trip. Milah had always taken this seat on the few times they’d flown anywhere. She loved watching the clouds and he’d loved watching her. He fell to brooding about the past month and barely heard the safety instructions, or noticed take off.

 

“Emma. Do you want to swap sections?”

They’d reached cruising altitude and the seat belt sign had switched off. Emma was getting the trolley ready to do the first round. She’d spotted a few nervous fliers in her section and knew they’d want a shot of liquid courage to survive the almost five hour flight to Cancun. She gave Ruby a grin and asked;

“Who you got your eye on, Ruby?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. For this to work she had to play it just right.

“Guy in 7A. He’s taped a woman’s picture to the empty seat next to him and now he’s all moody staring out of the window. He smells like trouble to me.”

“Dangerous trouble?”

“Oh no, he just looks like he’s going to be a weepy drunk. You’re always better at cutting them off than me. Please can we switch? I’ve got to do the haul back. You get to destress in Cancun.”

Ruby gave Emma puppy dog eyes and Emma knew she was going to give in and do as her friend asked. This was the flight to her holiday after all. Two glorious weeks all-inclusive in Cancun and she wasn’t going to let the fact she was on her own spoil it for her.

“Okay. I’ll deal with the moody guy.”

Ruby gave a little giggle and hugged Emma.

Robin nudged Ruby with his elbow as Emma started off down the aisle with the trolley into the aisle.

“What are you up to? You don’t want to flirt with Mister Hotstuff?”

“Not really my type, but Emma…”

She trailed off with a wink and Robin chuckled softly as he shook his head.

“Emma won’t thank you for trying to set her up, Ruby.”

“Not trying to set her up. Just want an attractive man to flirt with her a bit. An ego boost for her after Walsh.”

Robin sucked his teeth as he mulled over Ruby’s ploy. After a moment he gave a shrug.

“Couldn’t hurt.”

 

The first sight Emma caught of the moody guy in 7A was his profile. Her eyes roved over the dark, shaggy hair; the scruff along his jaw and the black stud in his ear, but it was the pale column of his neck, sinews taught with the angle of his head as he stared out of the window that held her attention. Ruby wasn’t quite right he didn’t look moody, smouldering was a better word. Emma blinked and dragged her eyes away from him and focused on the couple in 2D and E. She greeted them with a warm smile that slipped a little as she forced her gaze from drifting back to seat 7A.

It took forever to work her way down to row seven. Every passenger had questions about the arrival time, or weather conditions, or if the apple pie was organic. The man in 7C had gotten up to stretch his legs when Emma reached her goal. 

“Good morning. Welcome to flight…” Emma stammered to a halt as the man turned his face from the window and looked her right in the eyes. 

Killian turned away from the window at the sound of the flight attendant’s voice. His breath caught in his chest as she stammered to a halt. Bloody hell, she was stunning. He chuckled nervously and scratched at his ear as she tilted her head and gave him a smile.

Emma was entranced by his face. The sadness that had clouded his features vanished and he just lit up. The fact that she had a job to do came back to her and she pulled herself together.

“Would you like anything from the trolley?”

Killian wasn’t sure what was going on in his head at the moment, but this was a question he did know the answer to.

“Aye, I do lass. Jack and Coke, please. Let’s start with two doubles and keep ‘em coming.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at his request and shot the picture he’d taped to the seat back a pointed look.

“Drinking for two?”

A hint of sadness returned to his face as he looked at the picture, but it disappeared as he gave her a toothy grin.

“This was supposed to be the first day of our honeymoon.”

Emma couldn’t stop her hand reaching out for his. What the hell am I doing? The thought ran briefly through her mind as she reached her hand towards him. She covered the gesture by fussing with the in-flight magazine.

“Her loss.”

Killian was certain the she bit back the words ‘my gain’ and he couldn’t have stopped his grin if he tried.

“Aye. Well. I plan on enjoying the holiday.”

The flight attendant stopped fussing with the magazine and grabbed two plastic glasses from the trolley. She held them up and gave them a calculating look.

“Do you need two?”

“Aye, why not? Let me pretend I’m not drinking on my own.”

Killian wanted to ask her to join him. He wanted to tear Milah’s picture from the seatback. He wanted to invite her to sit down. He wanted to spend the rest of the flight getting to know everything about her. He was pretty sure everything he wanted was written plain as day on his face and he could feel a blush rising.

The chap in 7C returned at this point and Killian grabbed at the life line his reappearance offered.

“Would you care for a drink, mate? On me of course?”

The tweed clad passenger considered the offer. His eyes darted towards the photographic occupant of 7B.

“I’ll have a gin and tonic, if you tell me the story behind the picture.”

Killian laughed.

“A story that needs telling,” he risked a look at the enchanting flight attendant, “G and T for the gent love and keep ‘em coming for both of us,” 7C tried to shake off the Killian’s offer, “My treat. You’ll be doing me a favour mate. Trust me.”

Emma served the drinks with a smile that wasn’t totally professional, at least when it was directed at 7A. The fact that he swallowed hard or looked flustered every time she caught his eye had nothing to do with the extra effort she put into being a perfect hostess.

She was reluctant to move away, but as 7A raised his plastic glass in a toast to 7C the two men fell to talking and there was really no reason for her to loiter. As she was serving the short surly guy in 8A she did catch part of 7A’s tale of woe.

“She left me for our landlord. Said Gold could give her the adventure she wanted out of life.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

There was something in 7C’s tone that instantly made Emma think ‘therapist’, which matched his outfit in a stereotypical way. She worked the rest of her section and because her eyes kept sliding back to 7A Emma completely missed Ruby throwing Robin a double thumbs up.

 

Forty minutes into the flight 7A’s call button light up. Emma had a feeling that he’d be calling for more coke and whiskey so she pushed the trolley down there with her.

“You reading my mind, lass?”

Emma grinned.

“Nope, you said to keep them coming.”

“That I did. Doctor Hopper, ready for a refill?”

The tweedy man in 7C raised his almost full glass and shook his head.

“I’m doing fine on this one thank you Mr Jones.”

Killian spotted the chance to tell the beautiful flight attendant his name. He pantomimed a wince.

“Mr Jones is my elder brother, Killian please.”

“Archie.”

Emma felt 7A’s, Killian’s eyes on her as he spoke his name. ‘Slick move mister,’ she thought as she put the drinks together. She gave the empty mini bottles a glance, but looking at the way Killian had positioned them, two on each tray, she left them. She could spot a drinking ritual when she saw one. Emma pushed the trolley on and got an annoyed huff from the short surly guy in 8B.

“About time sister, me and my brothers are dying of thirst here.”

Emma’s professional smile slid into place, but before she could frame a placating response 7A popped his head up over the seat back.

“Sorry mate, far be it from me to keep a fella from his ale. May I buy you and your brothers a drink?”

8B turned a grumpy face on 7A and Emma tensed ready to break up a fight. 

“You sure?” challenged 8B

“Least I can do.” replied 7A

“Brothers, beers are on this guy. Someone wake up Sleepy, else I’ll neck his.”

Killian watched as five men across the plane waved at him. A sixth was nudged awake and gave him a half arsed smile. There was a look of challenge on the grumpy face of 8B. Under the circumstances Killian did the only thing he could.

“Let’s get this plane rocking!”

He turned with a sheepish grin to the beautiful flight attendant who was currently looking like he’d made her life hell and he was going to pay for it.

“If this gets out of hand I’m handing you over to the air marshals first.”

Killian held up his hand and in a serious tone said,

“We’ll be good, I promise.”

There was a suggestion of something else that Emma was refusing to think about in his eyes as he spoke. It, whatever it was, was re-enforced by the way his eyebrows twitched. She served the drinks with a roll of her eyes.

 

“So, how’s Mr7A?”

Emma reached passed her and restocked the trolley with the bottled beer. Killian impromptu party mates cleared her out with each round. It was a good job that many of the other passengers were sticking to coffee. She shrugged her shoulders at Ruby’s question.

“He’s buying drinks for everyone and enjoying the flight.”

Ruby crossed her arms and fixed Emma with a stare.

“Ruby, stop with the matchmaking. Walsh and I split three weeks ago and Killian was supposed to start his honeymoon today.”

Emma knew slipped up and shown far too much interest in Kil…7A. Ruby’s face lit up as she jumped wolfishly on to her slip.

“Killian, hey? First names already.”

“Ruby.”

The warning tone in Emma’s voice made Ruby hold up her hands in defeat.

“Fine. I’m not suggesting you give him a little mile high flight attention, but you are allowed flirt and enjoy it.”

8B’s call button light up again. Emma nodded towards the trolley.

“You go since you’re so interested in him.”

Ruby’s face shifted into a disappointment so fake it was stunning.

“Sorry Emma. Robin just asked me to help with the pilots’ tray.”

Robin caught Ruby’s words as he strode into the galley.

“Did I?”

Ruby shot him a sharp glare. Robin fumbled.

“Yes, yes, of course I did. Come on Ruby.”

Emma sighed at the antics of her friends and shoved the trolley into motion. She ran into Killian far sooner than she was expecting. As she passed the restroom the door opened to reveal the man himself. Wow, he was a lot taller than Emma had expected. The plane hit turbulence at that exact moment and Killian stumbled out of the restroom and straight into Emma.

Killian had just left the loo when the plane rocked. With a muttered curse he stumbled forward and right into the flight attendant. Even dulled by Jack and Coke his reflexes were fast. One arm shot out to brace him against the bulkhead as the other darted around her waist to stop her from falling. For a long, silent moment he just stood there; his hand burning hot at the feel of her waist beneath his palm, his eyes lost in hers.

“Erm, thanks.”

Killian pulled away as she spoke and instantly rubbed at his ear. Emma found herself smiling at his embarrassed tell.

“Sorry about that, love. Air legs failed me there.”

“Could just be the Jack?”

Killian huffed.

“It takes more than I’ve had to put me on my arse,” he nodded at the trolley and rubbed his hands together, “but I see you’re on the way to replenish supplies, so I could be there soon.”

He gestured with a hand down the aisle for her to walk ahead of him. Emma pursed her lips at him and jerked her head for him to go first. He complied with a little bow and lopped back to his seat. Emma would never, ever admit, especially to Ruby, that she checked out his ‘arse’ as he went.


	2. Passed out in Baggage Claim.

They’d landed in Cancun about twenty minutes ago. Emma gave Robin a hug goodbye before he headed off to the Employee Lounge. 

“I want to see loads of pictures.”

Emma chuckled.

“Robin you hate holiday snaps.”

“Yes, but they’ll be proof you didn’t spend all the time reading by the pool.”

Ruby chimed in with;

“Holiday snaps or X-rated stories are fine by me.”

Emma batted her arm and waved to her two friends as she headed towards baggage claim. Her thoughts drifted towards Walsh. They’d planned this holiday together. Everything had been going so well until three weeks ago when he arrived at her apartment early one evening with a serious look on his face. 

 

_  
“I wasn’t expecting you for another couple of hours. Dinner’s not ready yet.”_

_Emma had leant towards him to kiss him, but he’d backed away from her._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Walsh stared at her for a moment. Emma felt like she was being weighed up, or compared to something, someone else._

_“Emma. I’m breaking up with you.”_

_Emma took a step back and frowned at him._

_“What’s brought this on?”_

_Walsh shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets and looked at the toe of his shoe as he shuffled it on the hard wood floor._

_“I’ve met someone else. I…it’s not fair to keep this going with you when I want to be with Zelena.”_

_“Zelena?”_

_Emma couldn’t help her reaction to the strange name. Walsh glared at her._

_“Yes, her name is Zelena. She came into the shop two weeks ago, and…”_

_Emma held up her hand to stop his explanation._

_“Two weeks? You’ve been cheating on me for two weeks?”_

_She was desperately thinking back over these past two weeks; what signs had she missed?_

_“No. We’re not together, but we’ve talked about it and I want to be with her.”_

_Emma bit her lip and nodded. The bile rising in the throat as she realised that her relationship had ended without her being part of the conversation._

_“Okay. Go.”_

_Walsh pulled his hand from his pocket and reached for her arm. Emma recoiled from his attempted touch._

_“Emma, I do care for you, it’s just with Zelena everything is so much…”_

_“I don’t want to hear it Walsh. Get out. I’ll send your stuff the shop.”_

_Walsh opened his mouth to speak, but gave up under the pressure of Emma’s steely glare. He turned and let himself out of her apartment. The door closed with a soft click and Emma counted to fifty before she let herself cry._

 

Emma shook the thoughts of her recent past away and pushed open the door to baggage claim. As she walked towards the carousel she spotted a familiar dark haired figured slumped on the floor.

Killian had disembarked the flight on slightly unsteady legs. The sheer volume of Jack and Coke had him buzzing close to three sheets to the wind. He’d had enough sense to bite back the suggestion of a lay over to the beautiful flight attendant, just. Bad form to suggest a roll in the hay when he hadn’t even found out her name. The seven brothers from the flight had bid him goodbye in jovial fashion and Doctor Hopper had shaken his hand and wished him a happy holiday. Killian had waved at them with a grin as they’d gone their separate ways. 

He’d ambled his way to the carousel and quickly snagged his battered leather holdall. He stood watching the near empty belt move around and around, but he was alone in the cavernous room when he realized that he was looking for a bag that wasn’t there. Milah’s bag wasn’t going to appear because she hadn’t been on the flight. She was back in Boston with that vile imp of a landlord; Gold.

Killian’s legs trembled and shook. He gave into gravity and slumped to the floor, his back against the cold metal of the carousel, his head on his knees as he sobbed for his lost love.

_  
Killian was in the middle of washing the dishes when he heard Milah’s laughter in the corridor. She’d been so tense and snippy the last few weeks. He’d asked her what was wrong many times, but she either huffed at him and walked away or started an argument over nothing. His heart soared at the sound of her laugh, maybe whatever had been bothering her was over now. He dried his hands on a tea towel and padded over to the door._

_He could hear a male voice outside the door, but muffled as it was he couldn’t place it. Milah must be talking with one of their neighbours; maybe David was out there with his new baby son. Killian pulled open the door. The smile on his lips withered and died as he came face to face with Milah in the arms of their landlord, Mr Gold._

_“What the bloody hell?”_

_Milah and Gold broke apart, but only enough to look at him. Milah looked surprised and a little guilty, but the smug look on Gold’s face made Killian’s hands clench into fists._

_“Killian. I didn’t think you were home.”_

_He clenched his jaw at the thought that Milah might have been taking Gold to their bed._

_“Well I am.”_

_“I didn’t want you to find out like this.”_

_“Find out what? That you have a novel way of paying the rent?”_

_Killian regretted the snide comment the second it left his lips. He’d always hid his pain behind jibs like that. Gold’s face darkened and for a moment Killian hoped they were going to have the fight that his knuckles were itching for. Milah put a warning hand on Gold’s chest. That was the moment that Killian’s heart finally accepted the evidence of his eyes and quietly broke in two._

_He dropped his head to his chest and turned back into the apartment, by the time Milah followed him he’d already thrown some clothes into a bag and was pulling his boots on._

_“Killian?”_

_He couldn’t look at her._

_“How long?”_

_“A week.”_

_“Does he make you happy?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Killian sighed and pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed his bag and fled for the door._

_“Killian! Let me explain.”_

_He stopped with his hand on the latch. He rounded on her with such speed and anger in his eyes that she backed away._

_“What possible explanation can you give me? Our wedding is a month away and I find you kissing that bastard.”_

_Milah swallowed and started to speak. Killian didn’t hear a single word as he wrenched open the door and stormed out of the building, the future he’d dared to hope for in shards behind him.  
_

 

Emma’s heels clicked rapidly as she rushed towards him, hoping that he wasn’t passed out.

“Killian?”

His head rolled upright and she felt a stab of sympathy as she took in his tear stained face. 

“Hello lass.”

His words were a touch slurred; the bourbon had obviously caught up with him. Ruby was right after all, he was a weepy drunk. Emma knew that there was no way he’d get through customs without her help. She held her hands out to him.

“Come on; let’s get you on your feet.”

Killian ignored her offer of help and pushed himself to his feet. His hands scrubbed across his face and Emma spotted the hint of a blush colouring his cheeks. It looked so cute. She blinked away the thought exasperated with herself. Now wasn’t the time to be hitting on this guy. Wait, where had that thought come from? 

“Sorry, lass. You’re not catching me at my best.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve all been there.”

Emma caught the handle of her bag as it drifted by on the carousel. She bumped Killian’s chest with her shoulder.

“Come on I’ll vouch for you at customs.”

He fell into step beside her as if them walking together was the most natural thing in the world.

Emma had a quick word with the customs officer who eyed Killian warily and explained that he’d been perfectly behaved on the flight.

“Think the fresh air hit him a little hard. We’re actually staying at the same resort. I can share a taxi with him and make sure he gets there okay.”

The official gave Killian one more thoughtful look before nodding their head and clearing them both with a bored ‘Enjoy your stay in Cancun’.

Killian’s hand brushed her arm as they walked through the terminal to the taxi rank.

“Thanks for that lass.”

“It’s Emma and it’s not a problem”

“Thank you Emma.”

She hoped like hell that the little shudder that ran down her spine as he spoke her name didn’t show.

The twenty minute taxi ride to the resort was a silent affair, but not uncomfortable. Killian had gratefully taken the bottle of water she’d given him and was sipping it as Emma watched the stunning scenery go by. The only person who caught the sly glances they stole at each other was the taxi driver. He rolled his eyes and wondered if romance would be so thick in the air for him if he holidayed in America.


	3. All Inclusive

Emma had unpacked and spent a long while admiring the ocean view from her room. The ocean always had a calming effect on her. By the time she decided to have a quick shower she was feeling better that she had in weeks. The huge bathtub with ocean views gave her a moment’s pause. A shared bath watching the sun rise over the ocean would have been such a coupley thing to do.

“Like Walsh would have done that!”

She snorted to herself and stripped off as she walked to the glass shower enclosure. She knew straight away that she was going to miss this huge duel headed shower when she got back home. Her little over the tub job was okay for getting clean, but was a million miles away from this luxury. This was not going to be a quick shower.

Emma pulled her damp hair back into a loose ponytail and considered her beachwear. She’d packed two one piece swimsuits and a bikini Ruby had talked her into buying. She decided on the plain blue one piece; the bikini could wait for later in the week, if she was feeling brave; Ruby’s taste was more revealing than Emma normally preferred. She threw her cream tank dress on over her swimming costume and checked the contents of her beach bag; towel, shades, factor billion sunblock and a Stephen King novel. Robin’s words about holiday snaps came back to her and she chucked her phone in the bag as she slid her feet into her sandals. It wasn’t until she was half way to the pool that a pair of deep blue eyes surfaced in her mind. She grinned and wondered if Killian’s hangover had kicked in yet.

 

Killian awoke several hours later with the beginnings of a hangover from hell knocking at his skull. With a groan he pushed himself up from the unfamiliar bed and looked around the room. It was pretty, he supposed. He’d not really taken in any of the details when he’d first walked in. The bed had called to him with a siren song of slumber and he’d fallen face first into its welcome embrace. 

He got to his feet and stumbled over his boots as he staggered toward the bathroom. He dragged his shirt off over his head and unhooked his belt buckle as he tried to work out the shower controls. Just two taps, thank gods; he’d been dreading something overly complicated. Three false starts later he gave himself a small cheer as the twin shower heads burst into life. He stepped out of his jeans and hopped from foot to foot as he pulled off his socks. 

His memory didn’t kick into gear until he was standing head down under the cool spray and the face of a blonde angel drifted across his mind. Emma. He groaned. How much of a prat had he made of himself? She’d had to vouch for him at customs. Still what were the chances he’d ever see her again? No, hang on; they’d shared a taxi from the airport. She was staying in this very resort. Shit. Still, if he did bump into her he’d have a chance to apologise. His embarrassment was quashed by the warmth spreading through his chest at thought of seeing her again. With a grin he reached for a bottle of shampoo and began lathering up his hair. If he did bump into her again he was damn well going to make a better impression.

It dawned on Killian that he might be hoping a little too hard that he’d happen on Emma when he caught sight of himself in the mirror as he was about to leave his room.

“Bloody hell Jones!”

He unbuttoned his waistcoat and slung it on the back of a chair and gave himself a critical once over; black jeans and a black shirt with the top three buttons undone as was his habit. Milah had always nagged him to wear a tie, but he couldn’t be comfortable with a ready-made noose around his neck. He was the captain of a pleasure boat, not a bloody lawyer. He gave his reflection a cocky grin and sauntered out into the resort.

 

Emma didn’t look up from her book as a shadow fell across her. Earlier on she’d caught herself glancing up every time someone walked passed only to feel a slight pang of disappointment when it wasn’t a tall, dark haired Brit. The owner of the shadow cleared their throat.

“I’m fine for drinks thank you.”

Go Emma, your eyes didn’t even leave the page.

“That’s good to hear lass; may I join you for a moment?”

Emma bit her lip at the sound of that accent, a very British accent. She looked up into a pair of eyes that challenged the ocean for blueness.

“Hi,” she gestured to the empty lounger next to her, “How’s the head?”

Killian sat himself on the edge of the lounger and gave her a lop-sided grin and rubbed at his ear.

“Not as bad as I deserve, thanks to you.”

At that moment a waiter appeared and asked if they needed anything.

“Fruit juice please.”

Emma chuckled at Killian’s rapid response, his head must be aching more than he was letting on. The waiter gave him a choice that appeared to baffle him for a moment. Emma knew the feeling, she’d boggled at the sheer variety as well.

“Here, see if you like this.”

Emma handed him her glass of Fruit Punch and Killian took a sip. He licked his lips and hummed in appreciation before turning to the waiter.

“I’ll have what the lady’s having.”

As the waiter departed they grinned at each other. There was a heat in their eyes that had nothing to do with the Mexican sun. Killian’s eyes sought the ocean as Emma’s turned down to the book in her lap. The returning waiter gave them a reason to look at each other again as they raised their glasses to each other. Killian took a swig and held his glass loosely in his hands.

“I owe you my thanks, Emma, but I have to ask how much of an apology do I owe you?”

Emma frowned slightly.

“Apology?”

“For being a drunken arse in baggage claim. I suspect that no matter how committed to customer service the airline is, you went above and beyond there.”

“You weren’t an,” Emma licked her lips and tried to frame the word in his accent, “arse.” Killian chuckled at her attempt as she continued, “You were just a bit weepy and I understand that.”

Killian’s eyebrows quirked at her.

“Recently single as well, hey lass?” Killian watched as her eyes hardened and kicked himself as he back tracked, “I’m sorry, not my place to pry.”

Emma gave him a small smile, that softened her eyes.

“No it’s fine and you’re right. Two weeks on my own here was not how this holiday was planned.”

Killian nodded and took the plunge.

“Since we are both here alone, might I accompany you to dinner?”

Emma tilted her head as she considered his quaintly worded offer. She had been dreading eating alone tonight. The whole resort was filled with couples and she was worried she’d stand out like a sore thumb.

“Yeah, two loners together. Sounds nice.”

Killian breathed out a relieved sigh.

“Excellent.”


	4. Dinner

Emma stared into the mirror on the wall. With a huff she half turned away before indecision pulled her back to her reflection. She was meeting Killian for dinner in, she glanced at her watch, two minutes, but she couldn’t make her mind up on what to wear. Was this pale pink chiffon dress too much? Killian had sauntered down to the pool in jeans and what Emma suspected was a silk shirt. He had been the most clothed man at the pool and somehow looked more at ease than the guys wandering around in Bermuda shorts and flip flops. If he was that formal for a pool side, would he be in a full tux for dinner. Emma chuckled at her reflection.

She took a fast, deep breath and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. She felt good in this dress and that was reason enough to wear it. Happy with her appearance at last she headed downstairs to meet Killian.

Killian was forcing himself to sit still on the bar stool. It was a bloody effort. He couldn’t remember ever being this nervous about a date. Was this an official date? Or just two unexpectedly unattached people at a couples resort gravitating to each other out of loneliness? He sighed as he caught his foot tapping on the rung of the bar stool. Whatever this dinner was Killian was happy; he was getting to spend the evening with a witty, beautiful woman, who he felt he could be himself around. He shouldn’t over think it; that never ended well.

Killian glanced towards the stairs and saw Emma at the top of the curve that led from the hotel into the bar. He blinked hard as he watched her hand trail along the balustrade. He rose from the stool and crossed the distance in fast, sure strides; which was impressive since he was certain his knees were trembling. Emma’s face lit up into a smile the second she saw him and Killian returned the smile with equal joy. 

Emma scanned the bar as she descended the stairs. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Killian walking towards her. He looked amazing; he’d changed his shirt for a deep blue one and added a black vest. He waited for her at the bottom of the stairs and offered her his hand when she reached him.

“You look wonderful, Emma.”

She blushed slightly at the compliment; she’d never been that good at accepting words of praise, always looking for the pitfall under the words. From him she couldn’t detect anything other than genuine praise.

“You look great as well.”

He inclined his head in thanks and tucked Emma’s hand into the crook of his elbow. The fabric of his shirt under her hand was indeed silk, but it was the solid strength of his muscles that made her eyes widen briefly. They were half way to the restaurant by the time the intimacy of her hand on his arm like this caught up with her. For a fraction of a second Emma tensed, then dismissed her panic. This, with Killian, felt right.

By the pool they’d decided to try the Italian terrace restaurant this evening. The night was too nice to spend inside and it wasn’t often Emma had a chance to dine beneath the stars in a warm climate. At the elegant white clothed table Killian held her chair for her.

“You're spoiling me, making me feel like a princess.”

Killian grinned as he took his seat opposite her.

“It’s only fitting lass, you look like a princess.”

A waiter appeared and they ordered drinks and quickly decided on the specials without looking at the menu. The waiter gave them a knowing smile and took their speedy decision to mean they wanted as little interruption as possible. He did take the time to make sure neither had any allergies, a couple this obviously in love shouldn’t have their evening spoiled by a medical emergency.

Emma leant forward over the table and the gleam in her eyes was enhanced by the candle light. Killian’s tongue ran across his bottom lip as he drank into the sight of her face. He almost missed what she said.

“If I’m a princess, does that make you my prince for the evening?”

He chuckled and planted his elbow on the table, his hand came to rest against his face and Emma was distracted by the way his middle finger brushed his bottom lip. Laughter danced in his blue eyes.

“Princes are so stuffy. I think of myself more as a devil may care sea captain.”

“Really, a pirate, hey?”

“Don’t let my brother hear you say that. It’d worry him. I do actually captain a ship.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose in surprised query, Killian nodded and began to tell her about his work in Boston Harbor running pleasure cruises and sight-seeing tours. 

“A Brit captaining a ship in Boston Harbor? You must get tea party jokes all day.”

“I have actually played Captain Coffin in the annual re-enactment and am doing so again this year.”

Emma wondered if he was going to suggest she should come along. The thought of Killian in eighteenth century navel gear was giving her butterflies, that turning into a squirming ball in her stomach when she clicked to the fact she could clearly picture keeping in touch with him.

Killian bit back the invite for Emma to join him at the historical celebration. Not because he didn’t want her there, but the fact that he was envisioning her still in his life six months from now scared him slightly. He’d not even known Emma for a full day and he’d been pretty drunk for a large part of that. He took a sip of water and latched on to an easier topic of conversation.

“You were reading Stephen King by the pool. First time, or big fan?”

They found a shared love for the Master of Horror and as they ate Emma had Killian in gales of laughter as she told him of the time she’d been re-reading _IT_ when a bachelor party dressed as clowns boarded a short haul flight to Bangor.

“One of them even looked like Pennywise. I’ve never been so relieved to land.”

The laughed and talked their way to the end of the meal. As the plates were cleared both of them came to the private realisation that they had no idea what they had eaten. Killian glanced up at the night sky visible through the wooden beams of the gazebo they were seated under. It wasn’t a great view, but it did give him an idea.

“Would you like to take a stroll along the beach?”


	5. Starlight

The starlight stroll along the beach had been one of the happiest moments Emma had had since Walsh. She’d taken Killian’s arm as they left the restaurant without thinking. The gesture was easy and natural, as if her body had considered the situation of walking with Killian and decided that this is how to do it; no other options needed this one was the right one.

When they reached the beach she’d slipped out of her heels and was pleased to find that the two inch drop in her height didn’t affect the ease of walking beside him. Emma loved the feel of the sand between her toes and couldn’t resist splashing along in the surf at the edge of the shore. Killian kept his booted feet on the dry sand, but held her hand, his arm extended as she danced through the small lapping waves. 

Killian had thought Emma was beautiful the second he’d laid eyes on her, but watching her so carefree and relaxed was a wonder to behold. She stumbled slightly as a larger wave swept up the beach. Killian’s grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her back towards him and stepped away from the rush of water. Emma came to a halt her free hand against his chest, probably able to feel the stuttering beat of his heart in his chest. For an instant Killian considered giving into the urge to kiss her, but the chance was gone as she dropped his hand and turned her back to him to look at the night sky glimmering over the clear sea.

“You captain a ship, is that all GPS or can you read the stars?”

Killian licked his lips and moved to stand just behind her.

“I can read the stars, handy when the GPS goes on the fritz. Don’t really need either for navigating around the bays I know them so well.”

“What’s that one?”

Emma took a small step back and leaned against her shoulders against his chest. She extended her arm and pointed out a star. Killian lowered his head and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could look along her arm to see where she was pointing. He caught a whiff of cirrus and cinnamon from her hair and had to blink several times to focus on the stars in sky.

“That is part of Lupus, the Wolf.”

Killian’s arm moved alongside Emma’s and he held her hand as he guided it to point out the other stars in the constellation.

Emma turned her head slightly and Killian held back the shiver that rippled down his spine as her hair caught in the scruff of his beard.

“Thought you might just know the Northern stars.”

“I’m more familiar with the Northern skies, but I know these ones too.”

They’d stayed like that for a little while as Killian pointed out Scorpius, Hydra and Centaurus. The night air had cooled and when Emma gave a little shuddered Killian straightened up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He could feel the goose bumps on her skin beneath his palms. He wished he had a jacket to offer her, because he really didn’t want this night to end.

“We should head inside.”

They’d walked arm in arm to the elevators and without thinking Killian rode up passed his floor to Emma’s and escorted her door. There was an uncomfortable tightness in his chest at the thought that this might be the end of more than just the evening.

Emma had wondered if Killian was expecting more from this evening as he walked her to her room. It surprised her that the thought of this going further wasn’t unwelcome, but at the same time she just wasn’t ready for anything else. She smiled as Killian took her hand from his arm and stepped back from her door. He’d been a gentleman all night, why would now be any different?

“So, now you’ve said thank you for my help at customs does that mean we spend the next two weeks avoiding each other?”

Killian looked at the floor and slowly raised his head to meet her eyes.

“I hope not.”

His tone was gentle and Emma’s heart gave a little flip. His smile broadened and a gleam entered his eye.

“After all we’re still two single people at a couples resort. We could make the most of our holidays together. Flip the vees to our respective exes by having as much fun as possible.”

Emma grinned and nodded her head.

“I like that idea. Meet me for breakfast about nine?”

“Would be my pleasure.”

Emma opened her door and stepped inside; before she closed the door she gave him a smile and said;

“Good night Killian.”

“Until the morning Emma.”

Killian drifted to his room with a dopey grin on his face.


	6. Splash

The next morning Emma had headed downstairs early. Usually on holiday she was happy to sit by the pool and devoured a few books. It had suited Walsh, who had similar views as to what made a good holiday, but Killian’s suggestion that they make the most of their stay had unleashed a restless energy in her. She wanted to try everything the resort and beyond had to offer. 

Killian had sauntered down to the bar on the dot of nine and raised an eyebrow at the fistful of brochures she’d collected from reception. Without a word he offered her his arm and they headed into breakfast.

There had been a slight disappointment for Emma over breakfast. The first brochure she’d shown Killian was for snorkelling. It was something that she loved and she was keen to see the Underwater Museum. Killian had rubbed at his ear before awkwardly admitting that he couldn’t swim.

“You’re a sailor and you can’t swim!?”

“Aye. The idea in my job is to stay in the boat.”

His inability to swim had decided their first activity.

They’d spend most of the day in the pool as Emma tried to teach Killian to swim. Several times she’d had to stop her attention wandering to just how damn fine he looked in his loose swim shorts; or the way his dark chest hair trailed across his muscled stomach to a point that disappeared tantalisingly beneath the waistband; or the way his water slicked skin felt under her hands as she pulled up to the surface when he sank. All things considered it was a triumph that by mid-afternoon Killian had succeeded in dogging paddling a full width of the pool on his own. They celebrated his new skill with a drink at the swim up bar. That was the first holiday snap Emma took; a selfie of them both, heads leaning close together over their umbrella topped cocktails.

 

“Who taught you to swim?”

Killian had thought it an innocent question when he asked as they tucked into a lunch of BBQ, but Emma’s features had drawn tight and she’d stared at her fork while she fidgeted with it. She looked up at him with a guarded expression.

“Learned while I was in the foster system.”

Killian nodded suddenly understanding that she was expecting pity from him.

“A fate Liam and I were lucky to escape.” 

Emma tilted her head in curiosity at his statement. Killian bit his lip and braced himself to reveal a part of his past he didn’t normally talk about. It felt right since Emma had been so open with him about what was clearly a painful part of her childhood.

“Mother died when I was eight. Father abandoned us two years later. Our aunt took us in. That’s how we ended up moving from England to this side of the Pond.”

There was no pity in Emma’s eyes, and she didn’t reach for his hand in a gesture of sympathy. Instead she raised her glass to him and said;

“Here’s to the lost boys and girls making their own way in the world.”

He smiled softly and raised his own glass to her. The bitter sweet toast over, they turned their attention to their food. Emma pulled the pile of brochures from her beach bag and they started flicking through them as they ate. Emma was mulling the possibility of a day trip for later in the week, when Killian asked;

“What’s the show this evening?”

“Looks like a Cirque du Soleil type thing.”

Killian tried to make his face look concerned, but it was hard to mask the merriment as he reached for Emma’s hand.

“I’ll protect you from any clowns.”

She huffed at him but threaded their fingers together and leaned across the table. He froze as her free hand rose to his face and her thumb brushed along the corner of his lips. He swallowed hard as she licked the smear of BBQ sauce she’d wiped from his lips off her thumb. They finished their meal, eating one handed since neither of them wanted to let go of the others hand.

 

They had a couple of hours free before the show started, so Emma suggested a walk alone the beach to burn off some of the calories from their late lunch. Killian had given her a boyish grin and asked her to wait for him by the pool. Emma had nodded and headed out to sit under one of the large parasols to top up her sun block. Killian jogged to the hotel shop and quickly found a pair of plain slip on deck shoes in his size. Not wanting to wait for the lift he’d pretty much run up the five flights of stairs to his room to change into his new footwear. He was back by Emma’s side in less than ten minutes.

Emma felt a twinge of anxiety as she noticed Killian’s new shoes. She’d only known this guy for a few days and she was already so aware of everything about him she’d spotted the change instantly. It had once taken her three days to notice that Walsh had had a haircut, a fact that he’d been rather peeved about. 

Killian tensed at the look on Emma’s face as he walked up to her at the pool. It reminded him of the one Milah got when she wasn’t happy about something, a look she’d worn pretty much constantly in the final weeks of their engagement. Were the new shoes that bad? 

“Everything alright, Swan?”

Emma smiled at him as she squinted against the bright sunlight to meet his eyes. Any resemblance to Milah vanished.

“Yeah, was just trying to work out what was different. You changed your shoes.”

Killian rubbed at his ear as he held out his other hand to help her up.

“Paddling looked like fun. I thought I might dip my toes in the water on our walk.”

Killian did splash along the water’s edge with Emma on their walk. They arrived back at the hotel soaked to the waist because of their childish game of kicking water at each other. They just had time to change before the show started. 

They found to seats in a booth with another couple, who had briefly said hello and scooted up to make room for them. Emma was thrilled by the acrobatics of the performers, but it was the heat from Killian’s thigh pressed against hers, hip to knee under the table that really gave her chills. 

Emma had jumped at one spectacular airborne trick from the acrobats and grabbed Killian’s arm with both hands when it looked like the catch wouldn’t be made. In the dark of the theatre Killian had grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The gesture didn’t pull her any closer to his side; they were already snug against each other in their corner of the cosy booth, but the added contact made Killian feel like the luckiest man in all of Cancun.

Emma walked Killian to his door after the show. He’d almost made a comment, but it was only fair. He knew what room she was in so why shouldn’t she have the same information about him. The way she studied her fingernails as she asked him if he wanted to spend the next day together was adorable. He caught he chin and gently raised her head.

“Yes.”

The one word answer was all the reassurance she need. She caught his hand in hers as he moved it away from her face and gave it a squeeze.

“I’ll see you in the morning then.”

She turned away from him and walked back to the elevators. Killian unlocked his door and glanced after her in time to see her look back at him over her shoulder. They shared a grin and parted company for the night.


	7. Selfies and other photos

Emma blinked awake to the sound of her phone’s alarm. She yawned and flung her arm towards the bedside table. She scrubbed the sleep from her eyes and hit the cancel button. A soft smile spread across her face as she looked at the photo she’d set as her new wallpaper. It was the selfie she’d taken of her and Killian splattered in mud after their off road adventure in a UTV yesterday. The adrenaline from the experience showed in their slightly manic grins. She’d been either laughing or screaming as Killian had driven them around the course at full tilt. He’d been making just as much noise, whooping with glee as they were swamped by a tidal wave of muddy water from the biggest puddle on the course. 

She sat up and leaned against the head board as she open the gallery and began to swipe through the photos she’d taken over the past week. Robin was going to regret asking for holiday snaps, she’d taken loads already. She idly considered making them up into a slideshow when she got home for Robin to sit through.

There were some of the amazing views but she swiped these off the screen with barely a glance. There was a common feature to the pics she lingered on; Killian.

There was the selfie from the swim up bar after his first successful width of the pool.

The selfie of them dripping wet after the Sky Rider Parasail. Killian had given the driver the thumbs up as they descended, so they’d got the dunking. She had a digital copy of the professional photo taken from the boat, them holding hands, arms in the air, hair blowing all over the place.

A few selfies of them holding the cocktails they’d made in the mixology class. Killian had won the competition held at the end of the class, he had successfully followed the instructor all the way through a flashy routine, throwing and catching the silver shaker with ease. Emma knew for a fact he’d purchase a DVD of the video the hotel photographer had taken. He’d been a bit shy about buying it, so she’d pretended she’d not noticed that he’d done it.

She had a blurred shot of him hurtling towards her down a zip line. She smiled as she remembered how he’d clung to her shaking and laughing as the marshal tried to unclip him.

There was the sneaky snap she’d taken of him in the spa, covered in green face mask with cucumber slices over his eyes. He’d pulled her into his lap and wrestled the phone from her grip. She’d thought he was going to delete the picture but he’d taken a selfie of the two of them, claiming it was only fair to have a picture of her covered in gloop too.

The candid shot of Killian on a horse during the jungle trek made her breathing hitch every time she looked at it. He’d been looking at the view, so relaxed and confident on horseback; and dangerously sexy. On their first night he’d joked that princes were stuffy, that he was more of a devil may care sea captain. If Disney ever needed inspiration for a handsome pirate prince then all they needed was this photo, although Emma wasn’t sure if she was even going to show this one to Robin and Ruby.

The only thing she didn’t have any pictures of was the dance lesson they’d taken. She’d been wary about trying that, but Killian had reassured her that she would have an advantage in the class, a partner who knew what he was doing. It hadn’t been an idle boast either; Killian had been such a good teacher the instructors had complimented him. Dancing with him had been like her favourite movie come to life, with her in the leading role. Killian brought new meaning to Dirty Dancing, he had a swagger about him that was sinful. It wasn’t the swagger of a man smug about his own appeal, it was an infectious confidence. Learning the steps to the Merengue and Mambo she’d caught it and had felt amazing. 

Emma knew she was falling for him, and falling hard. Yet she still held back. She’d let her walls down and trusted Walsh only to be burned. This thing with Killian was moving so fast there were moments were she couldn’t catch her breath; moments when all she wanted to do was run. Her conflict was coming from the fact that she reached for Killian’s hand every time the urge to run came over her. 

Emma’s spotted the time and cussed under her breath. If she didn’t get a move on she’d be late to meet Killian. 

 

Killian had risen early and was leaning on the balcony rail watching the sea when someone knocked at his door. He glanced at his watch and knew it wouldn’t be Emma, too early for her just yet. He’d laughed when she’d pulled a face at his suggestion of meeting before nine. Holidays were for lie-ins apparently. He wandered across to the door and smiled when he opened it to reveal Julian, one of the concierge staff.

“Good morning Mr Jones. I have the DVD you requested of the dance class. Blanca worked her magic and took some still shots from it for you. They are on the disc as well.”

Killian smiled and took the box from him.

“And the other thing we discussed?”

Julian gave him a warm smile.

“That will be ready for you when you check out. Blanca is happy to work on your project. She says taking pictures of you two is a joy.”

Julian gave a small bow and departed. Killian looked at the DVD box in his hands and hoped that Emma wouldn’t be upset. Would she think this was creepy? 

She’d taken so many pictures of the two of them over the course of the week, but there were times when she hadn’t had her phone to hand. When he’d realized that the hotel photographer had been snapping away during the cocktail class he’d bought the disc. He’d been shy about doing that because he was hoping Emma was on the film. She was; the glimpses of her watching and cheering him on and hugging him when he was declared the winner were few and tantalising. It had given him an idea and after a chat with Julian he’d put a plan in motion. By the end of the holiday Emma would have a collection of professional photos and footage showing her enjoying the hell out of her holiday.

The disc Julian had just delivered was of the dance class they had taken a few days ago. Killian worried his fingernails along his thumb as he looked at the TV. No, he wasn’t going to watch this now; he tucked the disc into a drawer with the one from the mixology class. 

A shiver of pleasure ran through him as he remembered the dance class. Emma had been reluctant to try claiming she had two left feet. Killian had pointed out that he’d trusted her in the pool and at least on a dancefloor she wasn’t risking drowning. She laughed and asked if his boots had steel toe caps. True she had landed on his feet a few times, but Killian hadn’t cared. She’d thrown herself into trying the moves and despite her nerves had picked them up quickly. Killian only had eyes for her, but he had been very aware of the looks they had attracted, everything from envy to admiration. With Milah he’d always felt a stab of insecure jealousy when he caught the lingering looks she drew. The only thing he’d felt with Emma was the desire to show her off to the world. Maybe it was because he and Emma were just friends.

Killian gave into the groan that rose at that thought. He wished Emma and he were more than ‘just’ friends. He’d rushed headlong into things with Milah and look where that had gotten him. He wasn’t falling for Emma; he’d fallen hard and fast. He glanced at his watch and a smile spread across his face. Time for breakfast with Emma.


	8. Dancing

Today had been the most sedate day of their holiday. They’d done nothing all day but chill out by the pool, playing footsie as lay together on one of the double sun loungers. They’d talked or read, or dozed in the warm sun. Emma had dragged Killian into the pool twice, but that was as active as they had gotten all day. There was a reason for the lazy day; they had a busy night ahead of them.

Killian was now lounging on Emma’s bed waiting for her to finish putting on her make up. It was a habit they’d dropped into over the past week, one that had started because of a SOS text Emma had sent Killian on their third night. He’d been in a bit of a panic as he’d charged up the stairs to her floor and banged on her door. She’d answered clutching the front of her black dress to her body and had sheepishly asked him to help her with the zip. Laughing with relief at the minor scale of the emergency he’d stepped into her room and gestured for her to turn around. His hands might have trembled slightly as he slid the zip from the curve of her backside to the base of her neck. 

From that night on instead of Killian waiting alone in the bar while Emma got ready for their evenings, he’d shower and change in his room and then saunter up to her floor and wait while she put the finishing touches to perfection and then they’d go down to dinner or the entertainment together. Always on hand in case of troublesome zips or necklace clasps.

Emma stole a glance at Killian in the mirror as she put on a little mascara. She wondered if he realized she was taking longer than she ever would to get ready in the evenings just so she could look at him on her bed. The sight of him leaning back against the head board, his long legs crossed in front of him, (always with his booted feet carefully off the covers), and one arm tucked up behind his head was guilty pleasure. A pleasure that was fuelling images of him in that exact position, but wearing a hell of a lot less than his smart shirt, snug vest and tight jeans. She hoped he didn’t work it out, she knew it was a bit strange. Emma didn’t need Ruby’s voice in her head telling her to give the guy a break and jump him already. She was filled with doubts as usual, but if she was honest those doubts were eroding fast.

Killian caught Emma’s eye in the mirror and grinned at her. The dance lessons they had taken a few days ago had made quite an impression on her, so they were going to the Latin dance night this evening. Killian was pleased because Emma was a natural at dancing, she’d taken to it like a duck to water, which is more than could be said for him and swimming. He still seemed to sink under the water rather than float, but every time he did Emma was there to pull him to the surface. If he was honest with himself Emma was often the reason for him sinking, he’d catch sight of her smile, or her eyes, or the outline of her lithe legs under the water and he’d forget all about moving. Emma had a gravitational pull on his eyes. He cursed to himself as he realised he was staring at her right now. He looked around the room, searching for anything else to look at.

“You tried that bathtub out yet, Swan?”

“No, you used the one in your room?”

“No, mine doesn’t have that view, you could watch the sunrise over the sea from yours.”

“I thought that the first day here, but it seems silly to do it on my own.”

Killian nodded his head, his eyes still on the tub. The idea that drifted across his mind escaped from his lips before his brain intervened.

“We should do that tonight then.”

Killian’s eyes went wide, had he really just suggested they take a romantic bath together? Oh bugger. His eyes darted to Emma and he cringed inwardly at the sight of her frozen, lipstick in hand staring at his reflection in the mirror. He cleared his throat and scrambled to save the situation.

“What I mean is we could put our swimming costumes on and treat it like our own mini pool and stay up and watch the sun rise”

Killian held his breathe. Slowly Emma nodded.

“Okay.”

Killian didn’t breathe out until she started applying her lipstick. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. It was getting hard to remember that they weren’t a couple. They’d never corrected any of the staff or other guests when they’d made assumptions. He was almost certain that they were heading towards serious holiday fling territory, but, well the problem was as much as he wanted to give into his physical desires he was also entertaining the idea of something more.

 

Emma turned from the mirror and struck a pose.

“Will I do?”

Killian licked his lips and let his eyes rove over her. She was wearing the pink floaty dress she had worn to their first dinner. The one he thought of as her princess dress.

“Every guy in the room will be wanting to dance with you, lass.”

“They’ll be out of luck. I’m only dancing with you.”

Killian swung his feet to the floor as she crossed the room to stand right in front of him. He tilted his head back and looked into her eyes as she took his hand.

“And what have I done to be gifted such an honour?”

“You don’t mind when I step on your toes.”

She pulled his hand and they headed towards the door.


	9. Sunrise

They had danced all night; they’d been one of the last few couples on the dancefloor as the lights came up at two in the morning. Flushed after all the activity they’d made their way up to Killian’s room trying to keep their laughing quiet. At his door Killian paused,

“You still want that sunrise bath?”

Emma nodded.

“Sun ups only four hours away. I Googled it.”

Killian had gotten the same information from reception. He unlocked his door and invited Emma inside while he gathered his trunks and a change of clothes.

She leant in the open door way watching him.

“You can come in and sit down, lass.”

Emma pouted.

“No, if I sit down I don’t think I’ll get up again. How are you not aching?”

“I wasn’t dancing in heels.”

He’d been planning to make a quick change here before heading up to Emma’s room, but the way she was shifted from one leg to the other suggested that her feet were complaining bitterly. He shoved the clothes he’d collected into his back pack.

“Take your shoes off.”

Emma balanced herself against the door frame and pulled her heels off with a relieved groan. She winced as she tender feet touched the carpet.

“Not sure that was a good idea, Jones.”

Her remark was addressed to the top of his head as he stooped and dropped her shoes into his bag. He rose before her and slung the backpack on his shoulder with a grin.

“You trust me?”

She nodded instantly. She gave a surprised yelp as Killian scooped her up bridal style and carried her out of his room. There was a tricky moment as they tried to close the door, but Emma felt truly safe in Killian arms.

“You going to carry me all the way?”

“Aye, but we are taking the lift.”

Emma laid her head on his shoulder breathed in his scent as the lift took them up to her floor. Killian turned his head a ghosted a kiss against her hair. At her door he carefully set her back down so she could dig her key out of her handbag. She tottered across the room and flopped onto the bed with a groan. Killian chuckled at her as he dropped his bag in a chair. He picked up the room service menu.

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat a horse.”

“Hum, no horse, but they have got nachos and pizza.”

“Perfect, will you call the order in while I get changed?”

“Of course lass.”

Emma headed into the bathroom. Killian was half way through placing their order when he looked up to ask Emma if she fancied something sweet as well. His voice stuck in his throat as he saw her through the frosted glass bathroom door. The sliding glass panel was more of a window than a door, he couldn’t see her clearly, but there didn’t appear to be a lot of clothing covering the trim body. The room service chap spoke and Killian swallowed hard as he span around to face the wall. He added chocolate brownies and a bottle of rum to the order.

In the bathroom Emma stripped out of her chiffon dress and began to pull on her swimsuit. She was tired, but exhilarated from the night’s dancing. Killian’s idea to watch the sunrise was a perfect end to the day, or start to the day, either way it was perfect, and something she had wanted to do. She pulled her tank dress on began brushing out her hair.

When Emma came out of the bathroom she found Killian on the balcony. She wandered over, her throbbing feet still causing her the odd wince. She stood beside him and leaned more on Killian than the rail. 

“Everything okay?”

Killian looked at her with a happy sigh. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Everything’s fine, lass. Food should be about twenty minutes.”

“Hum, pizza,” she nudged her head against him; “You want to get changed?”

“Aye, that’s probably a plan.”

He lingered a while longer as they stood quietly enjoying the night dark sea. Finally he gave her a squeeze and headed towards the bathroom. Once he slid the door closed Killian stripped off quickly. He paused before he pulled on his trunks idly wondering if Emma looking at the bathroom door. He was tempted to stretch, just to cast a nice outline for her, but shook his head at the notion and pulled his shorts on. A pair of trackie bottoms went on over those. He threw the plain black tee shirt over his head and took a moment to get his hair back into some kind of order. He stepped out of the bathroom saw the whisper of a blush on Emma’s cheeks, maybe she had snuck a peek after all. 

 

They’d laid the food out on the floor like a picnic and talked and giggled as they ate. They’d made a fair dent in the bottle of rum as well. Killian hadn’t been tea total all week, but after his indulgence on the flight he hadn’t wanted Emma to think he was a lush. It turned out that Emma loved rum and could apparently knock it back with the best of them. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see it was already after five.

“We should run that bath; sunrise is less than an hour away.”

Emma jumped to her feet and skipped across the room. The pain killing effects of rum had obviously worked their magic on her feet.

“How hot do you like it?”

Killian was pulling his tee-shirt off over his head as Emma turned to hear his answer. He threw it on to the chair behind him and hooked a thumb in the waist of his tracksuit bottoms.

“As hot as you think, Swan.”

To his surprise Emma didn’t blush, instead her eyes narrowed and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. 

“Nice and steamy then.”

Killian rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed the bottle of rum from the floor. Suggestive, flirty Swan was something he could get very used to.

 

Almost as soon as they’d slid into the bath Emma had slipped the straps of her swimsuit down and leaned against his chest. She held her phone in front of them to snap a selfie.

“Ruby wanted X-rated holiday stories.”

Emma explained as she showed him the pic. It did look as if they were naked in the bath; not exactly X-rated, but very suggestive. She shrugged the straps back into place and Killian help her untwisted the one nearest him as he asked;

“Ruby?”

“My best friend and roommate. She was working the flight with me.”

Killian tipped his head back against the rim of the bath and tried to recall the other flight attendants. Nothing came to mind.

“Can’t say I noticed her.”

“Really? Everyone notices Ruby.”

“Ah well, she wasn’t the one bringing me Jack and Coke.”

“Speaking of alcohol.”

Killian took her phone from her hand and dropped it gently on to the side table they’d pulled up to the edge of the tub. He snagged her glass of rum that he’d topped up as the tub filled. He turned to hand it to her just at the moment she raised her head from his shoulder. Their noses brushed. Emma didn’t pull away but turned the accidental brush into a slow Eskimo Kiss. Killian could feel her breath against his lips.

“What was that for?”

Killian knew his voice was husky and probably made his want for more, for her, obvious. Emma just smiled and took her drink from his hand.

“My drink.”

“Is that an American custom I’m unaware of? That would explain why the staff at the Rabbit Hole always look miffed when I just leave a dollar tip.”

Emma didn’t laugh.

“That Rabbit Hole on Merrimac Street?”

“Yeah, you know it?”

“Kinda. Ruby’s been trying to get me to go there for months. We must live really close to each other.”

“Haverhill Street, North End.”

“Blossom Court, West End.”

They shared a surprised look and broke into giggles.

“Small world. Means we can keep in touch, if you want too.”

Emma didn’t answer, but over the past week Killian had got used to the fact that she liked time to consider some things. He wasn’t put off when she turned her gaze to the stunning view beyond the window. If it meant that she’d see him again once the magic of Cancun had come to an end, then he’d give her all the time in the world. He reached for his own drink and let the rum and the warm water ease the aches from dancing. The scantily clad blonde resting against his side was helping as well.

 

The sky was already a soft, pale blue when Killian nudged Emma and pointed towards the horizon. As they watched a pale gold dome rose into view, tinting the clouds clinging to the distant edge of the sea with soft pinks. Thin wisps of higher cloud drifted into the arch of the sun’s dome and were set ablaze by the as yet hidden fire. 

“Breath, lass, we’re not there yet.”

Emma gasped at Killian’s soft whisper and realized she had been holding her breathe. The sun edged its way over the edge of the world and suddenly there was a streak of red gold across the tops of the gently waves.

She turned to face Killian and found him looking at her with an intensity that made her melt.

“Good morning, Emma.”

“Good morning, Killian.”


	10. After sleep

Killian drifted towards wakefulness aware of the sensation of a hand on his cock. It wasn’t an unheard of occurrence, but it wasn’t his hand.

It took a moment for his sleep dulled mind to work out where he was. Emma and he had watched the sunrise from the enormous bathtub in her room, dressed in swimsuits at his suggestion. The limited clothing kept their relationship firmly at the level of just friends. And that was fine; a friend was exactly what they both needed at the moment. Okay, they touched a lot. Gods did they touch a lot, but Killian was tactile with all his friends. Neal and him bumped shoulders and hugged, so much Neal’s girlfriend Tamara had dubbed their friendship an epic bromance. He was the same with Belle and Tink, (her parents named her Titania for reasons best known to themselves), hugs and kisses on the cheek were just how they were. True none of the casual touches he enjoyed with his friends set his pulse racing it the same way as having Emma close to him.

That probably wasn’t a good thing to be thinking about right now.

The hand on his cock shifted slightly and Killian was suddenly fully awake and intently focused on his current situation. He’s eyes opened and he looked down at the mass of blonde hair on his chest. Emma was a warm solid presence nestled by his side. They’d stayed up all night waiting for the sunrise, and then Emma had suggested he crash here for a few hours instead of going back to his room.

Killian had shucked his wet trunks and dried off before pulling his trackie bottoms on, his eyes fixed firmly on the wall he’d turned to face as she started to get changed in the glass panelled bathroom. The accidental glimpse of her he’d caught when she’d changed earlier was already doing inconvenient things to his imagination. He’d considered it a major victory over his libido that he hadn’t given it to the overwhelming desire to sneak a second peek. 

They’d fallen asleep on opposite sides, but had obviously moved towards each other since they were now cuddled in the middle of the bed. Killian held his breathe and listen to Emma’s soft inhales, trying not to focus on the way her exhales ghosted across his bare chest. She was definitely asleep, so the placement of her hand was probably just an old habit from sleeping with her ex. Just like the way his arm had wrapped around her shoulders without conscious thought. 

Right. Okay. As pleasant as this might feel it wasn’t good form for him to let it continue. Slowly he moved his free hand to her wrist and gently lifted it away from his cock, which was displaying its disregard for good form and starting to harden. His plan was to place Emma’s hand on his chest and drift back to sleep for a while longer. It was a good plan and might have worked if Emma hadn’t woken up at that moment and tensed by his side. He dropped her hand and swore loudly when it fell heavily into his crotch. 

Emma must have teleported she was off the bed so quickly. Her cheeks were apple red and her eyes were wide.

“Oh my god I’m sorry!”

Killian sat up and tried to surreptitiously rearrange his pained privates.

“I didn’t want to wake you, lass, but it didn’t seem proper to leave your hand where it was.”

An interesting array of expressions fluttered across Emma’s face causing Killian to wonder if this was going to end their friendship. He wasn’t entirely ready for her low flirty tone as she gave him a sly smile and said;

“Didn’t think I could handle it?”

He rolled his eyes at her, but felt a thrill at her suggestive teasing.

“I was trying to be a gentleman, Swan,” his tongue darted across his bottom lip and his eyebrows arched as he added, “I’d prefer you awake if you’re going to handle me.”

“I bet you would.”

There was an intense moment of potential, which faded as Emma turned to the chest of drawers. She glanced back over her shoulder at him.

“You should go get dressed than we can grab something to eat.”

Killian swallowed his throat thick from whatever the hell had just passed between them.

“Aye, meet you in the bar in half an hour?”

“Yup.”

Killian left Emma’s room and blew out a deep breath. His sudden need for a cold shower had nothing to do with the heat of the Mexican day.


	11. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy shipmates, there be smut off the port bow.

Emma got dressed without thinking. She tidied up the remains of last night’s room service on autopilot. She stood in front of the mirror and gazed blankly at her reflection. She blinked slowly and gave into to the overwhelming urge to run.

 

Killian had just turned the shower off when he heard the knock at his door. Puzzled he dragged on the thick hotel bathrobe and cinched it shut with a sloppy knot. He brushed his wet hair off his face as he padded towards the door. His brow creased as he found Emma standing on the other side, a strange focused looked on her face.

“Emma? I’ve not been that long have I?”

“I want something.”

“What?”

“This.”

Emma rushed forward across the threshold and balled the collar of Killian’s robe in her fists. Killian gasped in a breath before her lips crashed against his. Then he was lost. Stars exploded behind his closed eyes as Emma’s soft lips moved insistently against his. He responded by releasing all the built up tension that had simmered beneath his skin into the kiss. The flood gates opened and everything he had held back poured from him through his lips to hers and was met by a roaring tide of equal strength.

He was sure he could hear a rousing symphony playing in the background as she clung to his collar, kissing him more passionately than he’d ever had been in his life. His hand tentatively cradled her head as they kissed; he was terrified that she might vanish into thin air if he tried to hold her too tight.

Too soon she broke the kiss. Actually considering the way they were both panting it was probably best, else they would have passed out. Their faces were only inches apart as Killian licked the taste of her from his lips and tried to get his brain to work. 

“That was…Is that all you want?”

“No.”

Killian rested his forehead against Emma’s and whispered;

“Thank gods.”

Emma just managed to kick the door shut behind her before diving into Killian’s kiss again. One hand released the fierce grip she had on his robe and ran upwards to caress his neck. The smooth skin and the rough scruff of his beard were much better than the feel of the soft cotton robe, but she didn’t dare fully relinquish her grip in case she lost him. She anchored herself in the feel of his skin, the taste of his lips, and the pressure of his hand in her hair.

Killian was drowning. He’d always feared he would, but he never thought he’d be this ecstatic about it. He wound his fingers into Emma’s hair and rubbed his other hand across her cheek, down her neck and grabbed the collar of her jacket. They were in perfect sync, a mirror image locked together in passion; a passion that might actually kill them if they didn’t surface soon. 

Emma threw her head back gasping for air. She sought Killian the second the room slowed in its spinning. He looked as wrecked as she felt, heaving in air, staring at her like she was his salvation. She wondered if his legs were shaking as much as hers were.

Killian’s eyes opened at the loss of Emma’s lips. Her neck was stretched before him in tempting offering, but he needed air. The black spots dancing at the edge of his vision receded as Emma tilted her face back to his. 

“So…that happened?”

“Yeah…and now?”

“Bed?”

Emma took half a step away from Killian and made a show off looking him up and down. Bloody hell. She was fully dressed and he was only in a robe. A very poorly tied robe at that.

“I’m at a disadvantage here, lass.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed as she said;

“So correct it, mate.”

For a horrible instant Killian thought she meant he should get dressed, but then he really took in the smouldering look in her eyes and swallowed hard.

“As my lady wishes.”

His hand that was still gripping her collar shoved the jacket from her shoulder. Emma rolled with the force of his action, a gasp on her lips and a wicked gleam in her eyes, a seductive smile curling her lips. She removed her own hands from him and slowly dropped them to her sides. A low growl rose in Killian’s throat, she was going to let him undress her. He inhaled deeply to steady himself, his immediate response was to rip the fabric from her body, but he’d spent far too much time over the past week thinking about how he’d do this slowly to rush things now. He took a step back and considered what she was wearing. Where to start?

Emma didn’t try to hide the shiver that ran through her body as Killian released his hold on her and stepped back. She’d not thought she’d ever see him this far above his base line natural sexy swagger, but he’d shifted up several gears and everything about him radiated a raw sensuality that almost had her tearing the clothes from herself to stand naked before him. She waited for his next move. She didn’t have to wait long.

Killian moved slowly in case Emma wanted to change her mind. He took hold of her jacket lapels and gently pushed the thin dark red leather from her shoulders. It slithered to the floor with a muted thud. He let his hands rest briefly on her upper arms before drifting down to grasp her hands in his. He wasn’t entirely sure if the tremble he could feel was from her or him. He pulled her with him and led her to the bed. She let him turn them so the back of her legs were flush against the edge. He licked his dry lips and asked;

“Will my lady sit?”

Emma nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Killian let go of her hands and dropped to his knees before her. He made short work of removing her boots and socks. It occurred to him that she hadn’t just dressed, she’d armoured herself. 

“Emma, if at any point you want to stop, just say that, stop. I’ll go into the bathroom and you can take as much time as you need to right yourself before you leave.”

Emma’s insides twisted themselves into a knot at the sincerity in his words. She knew her saw her, really saw her, and not only accepted her fears and doubts, but understood them. He meant it, if she slammed the brakes on and needed to run he would let her go and give her space to do so with dignity. She licked her lips and cupped his face in her hands.

“Thank you. Killian, thank you, but right now all I want is for you and me to end up naked in this bed. Can you get us there?”

Killian sagged as the tension escaped his body in a sigh.

“Aye. I can do that.”

He surged up to meet her lips, his momentum pushed her backwards on to the bed as his fingers found the button of her jeans and popped it free with a fast flick. He drank in her groan as he broke their kiss and peeled the denim from her legs. He tugged her upright and showered her neck in kisses. His hand slipped under the thin fabric of her top. He remembered that accidental touch of his palm against her waist when the plane rocked. Then he’d never thought he’d get to run his hands against her bare skin. Emma wriggled beneath him and as he pushed her top off over her head he was confused when her bra came off with it.

“Thought I was undressing you.”

“Thought you needed a hand.”

Killian leant back and just looked at her, naked from the waist up, on his bed, a come hither gleam in her eyes. He bit his lip hard as he stood up and placed his hands on the almost undone knot of his robe. 

“Together?”

Emma nodded and stripped her knickers off as he ripped the robe from his body. 

Emma let her eyes wander over Killian’s naked body. His chest was flushed and rising and falling in rapid breaths, the trail of hair across his stomach, that had so distracted her at the pool lead to a thatch of dark curls and a hard cock that cried out to be touched. She shuffled back on the bed and held her hand out to him in a clear invitation.

The first thought that Killian had as Emma lay naked on his bed was that his imagination hadn’t come close. She was a delicious blend of sun kissed and tan lines; muscled and soft flesh. She held her hand out to him and he fell towards her, his lips meeting hers in a searing kiss, their naked bodies entwining in sheer bliss.


	12. Pause

Emma’s legs were entwined with Killian’s. The hard hot length of his erection pressed against her stomach. She had one arm snaked between the pillows and his neck, fingers twisting in his still wet hair, the other hand rubbing slowly up on down his side. Killian had fallen into her arms and they had kissed, and kissed, and kissed; softer and slower than the breath-taking first times, but no less intense.

Killian rolled Emma further on to her back and braced himself on one elbow, over her, close to her, but not trapping her. He caught her chin with his thumb and whispered;

“You okay, love?”

She couldn’t think of a single word to describe just how okay she was, so she simply kissed him again. The kiss was brief because Killian had other ideas. He shifted down the bed a little and started kissing her neck, his calloused hand raising shivers along her ribs and hip.

Killian’s lips had just reached the mound of her breast; his hand playing along her ribs, when Emma gasped out;

“Stop.”

Killian instantly rolled away from her and off the bed. He was half way to the bathroom before Emma caught up with what she had said. She scrambled to sit up and almost shouted;

“Killian wait! I didn’t mean stop ‘stop’, I just meant hang on.”

Killian turned to look at her. He’d grabbed his abandoned robe on his retreat across the room and now his fingers were worrying the fabric as it hung from his hands. There was no trace of annoyance on his face and when he spoke his voice was full of gentle concern and vulnerability.

“What do you need?”

Emma smiled.

“We are going to need condoms.”

In a flash Killian’s concern morphed into a thoughtful lust. He ran his tongue across his swollen lip and dropped the robe as he stalked towards his holdall. He dropped into a crouch beside in and rummaged in the end pocket.

“Haha. Success. Now where was I?”

Emma reclined back onto the pillows and traced her hands above and below her breasts.

“About here.”

The sound Killian made was somewhere between a low growl and a breathy sigh as he leapt towards the heaven waiting on the bed.

 

***

 

It was in the afterglow of their second time that Killian felt a pang of doubt. He and Emma were laying face to face their fingers threaded together as his brow creased into a worried frown.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

“What is this for you, lass?”

“Amazing holiday sex.” 

Emma’s insides twisted that she’d been so flippant. Killian’s eyes dropped from hers, a sadness she hadn’t seen since she’d first glimpsed him on the flight here clouded his features. Emma’s teeth worried her lip for a second before she continued;

“And hopefully the start of something more.”

There it was, that bright flash of hope in his sea blue eyes that let her know, plainer than any words, that he held the same hopes as she for the future. She couldn’t help voice her own doubt.

“It’ll be different at home, but…”

“We’ll make it work, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think we'll leave them there for now. 
> 
> Anyone interested in finding out how things go once they're back in Boston?


End file.
